


Meltingice.jpg

by ZarAlexander



Series: Hetalia: Social Media Edition [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Comedy, Yaoi, Multiple Characters] Technology doesn't always help. At least, it doesn't help everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltingice.jpg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimi/gifts).



> English is not my native language - please, kindly point out my mistakes.  
> This isn't my usual style, but I had 1 hour to kill while my lasagne baked ;)

**From:** [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de) ****

 **To:** [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

 **CC:** [papastaforever@libero.it](mailto:papastaforever@libero.it), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Picture

 

I had the occasion of reviewing my emails this morning, and I could notice, much to my disappointment, the message sent by my brother, “Global Warming Effects – Ice is really melting!” has a deceiving title. Please, disregard its contents and attachments.

 

Kind Regards,

 

Ludwig W.

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: pa[pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Picture

 

Deceiving? Let me fetch it from my Trash folder.

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: pa[pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Picture

 

MWAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Deceiving? Purquoi?

Ice is really melting, over there! ;) ;) ;)

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: pa[pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Picture

 

\+ Gilbert

 

Nice one! ;) ;)

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

To: [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

CC: [papastaforever@libero.it](mailto:pastaforever@libero.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Please, Francis, understand that tagging Gilbert was not required.

I'd rather you could stick to the original people included in the thread.

 

Kind Regards,

 

Ludwig W.

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: pa[pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Ah-ha!

 

You put him in copy too! :D

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: pa[pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Yo man!

 

Ice is not just melting its fuckin' burning over there!

Chill out west it's just... global warming!!! XD XD XD

 

Sent from my Android device

 

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: pa[pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

I think something else needs to be here yo!

 

\+ Tonio

\+ GrumpyItalian

 

Sent from my Android device

 

 

From: [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Could you please avoid sharing such things with me? It's bloody annoying.

 

  
Arthur

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Jelly Artie is Jelly!

Ice isn't meltin' everywhere, mon chou?

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

they told me alaska is still very well FROZEN

 

Sent from my Android device

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

FRIGID they told me!

Le LOL ;)

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Huh?

Don't you barbarians read the BBC?

 

<http://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-23346370>

  
Arthur

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

He's so dense it's almost _chouette_!

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

FUCK U, you stupid frog eater!  
Arthur

 

 

From: [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

WTF is this?

And stop using the motherfucking stupid email that idiotic spaniard created for me!

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

We all know it's the only one you check, _tomatillo_! Hehehehe!

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Hola everyone!

 

I'm not sure I get this thread?

 

Much Love,

Tonio

 

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

our gentleman isnt the only dense one it seems, lol

 

Sent from my Android device

 

 

From: [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** ABSOLUTE ABOMINATION

 

WTF IS THAT EMAIL ABOUT?!

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ATTACHMENT ABOUT?!

WTF?!

 

OH YOURE SO DEAD STUPID KRAUT!

 

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:ABSOLUTE ABOMINATION

 

lol better late than never XD

 

Sent from my Android device

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:ABSOLUTE ABOMINAT....

 

Oh, things are getting heated!

Time to grab popcorn and wine!

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [therealgentleman@gmailcom](mailto:therealgentlemen@gmailcom),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:ABSOLUTE ABOMIN...

 

It's always a good time for you to drink wine, blasted alcoholic.

  
Arthur

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:ABSOLUTE ABOM...

 

Ooooh, Mr. BBC is still reading!

Hohoho!

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re...

 

time to spice things up again!

 

\+ Alfred

 

Sent from my Android device

 

 

From: [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

Hellooooooo!

  
This is an automatic message!

I'm out to save the world again and bring peace to everyone!

 

I'll get back to you ASAP when I'm back.

 

Alfred J.

 

 

From: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

To: [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Please, this is seriously getting past the point.

Please, disregard this communication as well.

 

Please.

 

Kind Regards,

 

Ludwig W.

 

 

From: [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

YOU ARE DEAD

SAY YOUR LAST PRAYERS

SAY YOUR LAST PRAYERS I SAY

YOU BASTARD

YOU

ARE

DEAD

 

MORTO!

MORTO!

SEI MORTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re...

 

50 bucks on the grumpy italian

 

Sent from my Android device

 

 

From: [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re....

 

I raise to 100, mon amour!

 

Sent from Francis's iPhone

 

 

From: [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com),

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

150

 

Much Love,

Tonio

 

From: [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de)

To: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com), [iamhere@gmail.co](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re...

 

do you need money so bad stupid spaniard? XD

 

Sent from my Android device

 

From: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de)

To: [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com)

CC: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:...

 

Please.

Kind Regards,

Ludwig W.

 

From: [pastaforever@libero.it](mailto:staforever@libero.it),

To: [landsofthefree@gmail.com](mailto:landsofthefree@gmail.com)

CC: [punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de](mailto:punctualityisthepolitenessofkings@gmx.de), [lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr](mailto:lamourtouslesjours@hotmail.fr), [torerocaliente@gmail.com](mailto:torerocaliente@gmail.com), [tomatillo@hotmail.it](mailto:tomatillo@hotmail.it), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de](mailto:awesssssssssomeme@gmx.de), [iamhere@gmail.com](mailto:iamhere@gmail.com)

 **Subject:** Fwd:Global Warming Effects – Ice is really melt...

 

<3

<<yo!

<<TV was right!

<<Ice is really melting...!!!! XD XD XD

 

<<Attchment:meltingice.jpg

Matthew Williams blushed a little as he clicked on the attachment.

No, he wasn't included in the original “Global Warming Effects – Ice is really melting!”

Yes, he was probably in this thread by mistake too. Not that anyone had noticed, anyway.

Still, he couldn't resist the huge smile that curved his lips when the image loaded, and he hugged his bear tighter.

Even in the blurry haze of a stolen snapshot, he could clearly make out a very red-faced German kissing an incredibly smug Italian that only faked to be surprised.

 


End file.
